Balrog vs Basilisk
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover. A mysterious portal appears in the Chamber of Secrets, and it takes the Basilisk to the Mines of Moria. What does the Balrog say to this? Lets get ready to rumble! Please r&r. I got it all fixed up!


Title: Balrog vs. Basilisk  
  
Author's Note: I enjoyed the Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter books and films. LotR belongs to Tolkien, HP belongs to Rowling, and I own nothing. I find it cool to see the big monsters from both fantasies to fight with each other. What could be better to see the Balrog and Basilisk duke it out? Do not expect the Basilisk to win with a death glare; it will take more than a stinking death glare against the Balrog. This is before Fellowship of the Ring and Chamber of Secrets. On with the story!  
  
Deep under the Hogwarts castle, there was the Chamber of Secrets. In the Chamber, a giant serpent was asleep, scales were an earthy green and grey, spikes along the spine, and long coils wrapped about. This serpent was the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
The Basilisk stirred in its sleep, its eyes lit up a bright yellow to see a glowing portal in the darkness of the Chamber. It lifted its head and gazed at the portal with curiosity.  
  
'Might as well check it out,' the serpent thought. The Basilisk uncoiled itself and slithered through the portal.  
  
Under the Misty Mountains, there were the abandoned Mines of Moria. Inside the dark caves of the Mines slept a huge creature wrapped in smoke and shadows, a small flame was dancing along the back, large wings were folded, a long tail coiled around muscular limbs, a dark face was framed by ram like horns. This creature of shadow and flame was a Balrog of Morgoth.  
  
The Balrog grumbled in his sleep, he opened and rubbed his eyes. There were noises from the higher floors of the Mines. The Moria Orcs were screaming out there battle cries.  
  
'What are they up to now?' the Balrog asked himself. He got up from the ruins he slept on, his fire mane sprouted up and his rough, black skin cracked, and he spread out his wings. After stretching and flexing his muscles, he ran to the higher halls to see what the Orcs were doing.  
  
The Basilisk slithered around a place that was similar but strangely different from the Chamber of Secrets. Towering pillars were in a large hall that seemed endless, like the Chamber it was dark, cold, and made of stone.  
  
The giant serpent flicked out its forked tongue, which picked up a scent. The Basilisk noticed these little, insect-like creatures crawl down the pillars. It stared at one creature that came close; the serpent's death glare caused the creature to collapse dead. The serpent noticed that the creature was goblin like, clad in metal shells that gave it an insect like appearance.  
  
Orcs screamed and shot arrows and threw spears at the Basilisk, only to be bounced off the serpent's thick, grey scales. The Basilisk faced the Orcs; the serpent's stare caused the nearest Orcs to drop dead.  
  
He came closer to where the Orcs were making all the annoying noises. As the Balrog got to the entrance of the hall, he folded his wings down, quietly pressed his side against the wall and he peaked around the side of the entrance. The fire demon looked into the darkness, he could see the Orcs were attacking this large serpent. The Balrog noticed that every time several Orcs came face to face with the serpent, they would fall dead.  
  
'The serpent must have some power to cause death to those who look upon it,' the demon thought. 'I will have to fight it without my sight. Morgoth help me now.' He closed his white ember like eyes and drew out his sword.  
  
With one hand on his sword and the other hand feeling the surroundings to help him around, the Balrog entered the hall. He broke the stone of the wall with his strength to make the entrance large enough for him. The Balrog sniffed the air to catch the stench of the foul intruder, he released low rumble from his throat.  
  
The Basilisk saw the small goblin creatures run away and crawl back up the pillars. When the goblin creatures were gone, the serpent felt vibrations in the stone floor. It flicked out its tongue and a new scent came. The Basilisk looked in the direction of the scent and vibrations to see a large, winged beast of flame and shadow approach.  
  
'So this creature dares to challenge the power of Slytherin,' the Basilisk thought. 'This beast of flame shall not last for long.' The serpent hissed and slithered towards the dark, flaming beast.  
  
With his eyes closed, he had to depend on his sense of smell, hearing, touch and his instinct. The Balrog held up his sword, ready to attack. He heard the serpent hiss, and he felt the presence of the serpent drawing closer. Sensing that the serpent was close, the Balrog swung his sword and he heard an angry hiss.   
  
'Did I strike it?' the Balrog asked himself. The demon felt that the serpent was about to make an attack. The Balrog sniffed the air; the foul stench of the serpent was still close. His grip on his sword tightened, he turned his head side to side, trying to track the serpent.  
  
The Basilisk managed to rear back from the attack, only to get a burning cut in its under scales. The serpent noticed that its death gaze did not make the dark creature fall dead. Hissing in anger, the Basilisk slithered around the beast, finding a place to strike. Slithering under the Balrog's tail, the Basilisk opened its jaws and sank its fangs into the demon's leg.  
  
'If my power of death cannot avail me,' the serpent thought, 'I shall use my poison!' It sank its fangs deep through the tough hide of the dark creature, injecting venom. As the venom flowed into the beast's liquid fire blood, it bubbled out the punctures as it boiled in the heat.   
  
The Balrog roared as he felt a strong stinging pain in his leg. Not wanting to risk attacking himself if he tried to strike with his sword, the Balrog concentrated. He let the fire within him erupt from his cracked skin; the demon felt the serpent's bite release. The Balrog heard the serpent hiss and sensed that the serpent was moving away from him.  
  
'This battle is not over yet,' the Balrog told himself. He sniffed out the serpent's stench and he carefully followed. The Balrog held out his free hand, trying to feel around for obstacles as he stumbled blindly. He did not want to open his eyes, for he did not wish to die from looking upon the serpent.  
  
The Basilisk released its grip and hissed as the fire burned its jaws. The serpent slithered away from the fire to escape. The Basilisk slithered up the nearest pillar, wrapping its coils around the cold stone. It watched the Balrog stomp blindly around the chamber.  
  
'This creature is blind,' the Basilisk thought, 'or maybe he refuses to look upon the power of Slytherin. How does he know of my gaze of death?' The Basilisk stayed silent, head reared back and ready to attack. It watched patiently as the Balrog walked around the side of the pillar, holding sword up using the other hand to touch the surrounding. When the creature came to the side where the Basilisk waited, the Basilisk barred its fangs and aimed for the Balrog's throat.  
  
The Balrog stumbled through the hall; he kept his track on the serpent's scent. Crushing the dead Orcs that littered the floor as he walked, the Balrog could sense the serpent was very close. He blindly circled the source of the scent, and then he felt spikes of venom sink into his neck. The Balrog cried out as the flesh on his throat was punctured, poison boiled in his magma blood. He swung his sword towards the place where the serpent struck, only to smash the pillar the Basilisk was coiled around. The Balrog pulled his sword back and waited as the serpent's jaws released his throat. He felt numb in the places where the serpent had bit him, the poison had taken affect.  
  
The Basilisk released its grip off the Balrog's throat and slithered off the pillar before it collapsed. The hall wall filled with the sound of stone breaking and smashing onto the floor. The serpent of Slytherin ignored the shattering of stone and noticed that its venom was causing weariness in the Balrog.  
  
'It's time to take this beast down,' the Basilisk told itself. The serpent hissed and slithered towards the Balrog. The Basilisk wrapped itself around the Balrog's waist, pinning down the sword arm. Avoiding most of the fire that ran down the Balrog's neck and back, the Basilisk wound its long neck under the Balrog's horns to squeeze the throat. The serpent ignored the burning pain from the fire; it just wanted to strangle this dark beast.  
  
The Balrog felt weary from the poison, a mixture of his magma like blood and venom oozed out of the punctures in his neck. He was distracted by the sound of stone breaking that he was unaware of the serpent's attack. It was too late; the Balrog was trapped in the Basilisk's coils. The Balrog tried moving his sword arm but no use, the serpent's coils bound the Balrog's sword arm to his side. Swiping his free arm furiously, the Balrog struggled to escape the Basilisk's grip. Emitting fire through the cracks in his skin, the Balrog roared in anger.   
  
The Basilisk tightened itself around the Balrog, squeezing as much as it could. The Balrog dropped his sword and tried gasping for air as the coils around his neck squeezed harder, cutting off his airway. He could not breathe, and he was soon becoming lightheaded, hot magma like blood foamed from his jaws. The Balrog was too weary to struggle and emit more fire, he swayed and collapsed.  
  
Through its under scales, the Basilisk could feel the vibrations of Balrog's heartbeat slow down. The Basilisk stopped squeezing when the Balrog collapsed to the floor. Under the Balrog's weight, the Basilisk slithered out before it could be crushed.  
  
Flicking its tongue out, the Basilisk examined the fallen Balrog. The Balrog was lying still; molten fluids were pouring from the demon's mouth, along the back danced a small fire.  
  
'This beast is not dead yet,' the Basilisk told itself as it starred at the fire on the Balrog's back. 'Fire must be the creature's source of life. There is fire flowing through the creature's whole body.' The serpent of Slytherin flicked its tongue out; it tasted the scent of smoke and beast. A shot of smoke came flying into the Basilisk's eyes, the serpent reared back and hissed, and the hall was filled with a low rumble.  
  
He was lying flat; a pool of blood formed at his jaws, one side of his face was pressed against the stone floor, the fire of his mane danced slowly. The Balrog no longer felt the pressure around his neck, he sucked in the air as he recovered, he growled and the rhythm of his heartbeat was back to normal speed. Fire blazed out of the Balrog's cracked skin, smoke was spouting from his nostrils, and the demon stood up at his full height and roared, sending a blast of heat from his jaws. The Balrog lashed out his fire whip and flapped his wings furiously.  
  
The Basilisk kept low to avoid being blown away from winds created by the Balrog's wings. Before the Basilisk could make a move to strike, the Balrog's whip was flying outward, tongs of fire bit into the Basilisk's scales. It hissed in pain as the flaming whip left burns in its scales, every time the Basilisk made a move, it got whipped.  
  
"How can this be?" the Basilisk hissed at the Balrog in Parsletongue. "No one can defeat the power of Slytherin!"  
  
"Ghashburz-ob Udun throqu-lat glob!" the Balrog responded, mysteriously understanding the Basilisk, in a foul tongue. The demon still had his eyes closed, but he could still smell the Basilisk's stench. The Balrog lashed his whip towards the source where the stench came from. Every time when the whip of flame cracked, there was a hiss from the serpent.   
  
Becoming tired of whipping the Basilisk, the Balrog sprang forward with a terrifying battle cry. The Balrog swiped out his claws at the Basilisk, the demon managed to grab the serpent, sinking sharp claws into thick scales.  
  
The Basilisk turned its head aside and bit into the Balrog's forearm. The venom boiled in the Balrog's molten blood, and a mixture of venom and blood oozed out of the wounds. The Balrog's blood burned the Basilisk's forked tongue. There was no response from the Balrog to the Basilisk's attack. The two titans continued to wrestle and struggle.  
  
He roared a blast of smoke and heat came from his nostrils and jaws. The Balrog ignored the Basilisk's attack, and continued to strangle the struggling serpent. Digging his claws deeper into the Basilisk's scales, the Balrog bit onto the Basilisk, the demon's razor canines raking the serpent. The demon of fire released all the flame he could, burning the Basilisk.  
  
Covered in burning wounds, the Basilisk did not want to fight any longer. It stopped biting the Balrog and tried to make an escape. The Balrog continued to bite, burn and restrain the serpent, the Basilisk could not escape.  
  
The Balrog tasted blood as his teeth pierced into the Basilisk. The flames on the Balrog's tongue burned the Basilisk's scales. He had the upper hand of this battle now, the Balrog was not going to let his guard down, and he wanted the Basilisk destroyed.  
  
The Basilisk hissed in pain, it struggled and slithered, still no escape. As the serpent continued to struggle, it saw the glowing portal that it slithered through before. The Basilisk's chance to escape and go back to the Chamber of Secrets had come.   
  
"Let me go!" The Basilisk hissed out, expecting the Balrog to understand again. "I will return to the world I came from and I shall not come back to your world. You have to let me go, or I will be trapped here forever! I beg you mercy!"  
  
Understanding the Basilisk's strange hissing, the Balrog snorted in response. He stopped strangling the serpent and stood up. The Balrog growled a warning to the Basilisk. He waited for the Basilisk to leave.  
  
It slithered away as soon it was released, the Basilisk made its way to the portal. The portal was glowing silver and white. The Basilisk slithered through, as the end of its tail disappeared into the sliver; the portal closed with the sound of thunder.  
  
The Balrog heard the roar of thunder echo through the ancient Dwarven halls. When the sound died down, the Balrog opened his white ember eyes. The strange serpent the demon fought with was nowhere to be seen. The Balrog snorted.  
  
'So the serpent is gone,' the Balrog told himself. 'It spoke of going back to its own world. How did the serpent get here in the first place? Why could I understand its hissing?' He shook his horned head in doubt. 'There are some things in this world that even the immortals can not tell.'  
  
He picked up his sword that was dropped on the floor. A fresh flame burst out on the metal blade. The Balrog sheathed his sword, feeling tired from his rough battle, he folded his large, dark wings over his shoulders and walked back to the chamber where he slept.  
  
The Basilisk slithered back into the Chamber of Secrets; it was good to be home. The large serpent slithered into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue. In the shadows, it coiled up and fell asleep. The wounds it received from battle slowly healed.  
  
Back in the Mines of Moria, the Balrog curled up on the ruins of the Dwarven city. He yawned, sending out a heat wave from his jaws. The Balrog was weary from the battle, he fell asleep, allowing the serpent's poison to fade and the wounds heal over time.  
  
The End.  
  
End Note: I know that some Harry Potter fans will be disappointed that the Basilisk did not win, but don't start flaming me for it. The Balrog said "Dark fire of Udun devour you filth!" in Orkish and the Black Speech (both languages are foul in Middle Earth), thanks to translation sites I found. Yes, I stink at writing Black/Orkish speech phrases.   
  
I think I have read too many Lord of the Rings VS. Harry Potter stories. Strange, I made my story similar to a Japanese monster film. Please review, I will thank you for compliments and honest opinions, but flames will feed the Balrog. 


End file.
